


Snuff

by GlassHeart



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Animal Ears, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' una serie di Drabble sulla Destiel anche se c'è in mezzo anche il RPF, Lucifer/Gabe e la Sabriel.<br/>Sono nate grazie al Drabble Day indetto dal gruppo su facebook " We Are JohnLOCKed" e colgo l'occasione per ringraziare tutte le ragazze responsabili di questi magnifici prompt e sopratutto Eli che ama come me la Fem!Destiel e mi ha schiacciato con tutti questi feels. Ti sono debitrice, donna!</p><p>Buona lettura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul and Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> SPN: fem!Destiel. (Ambientazione vagamente canonica) Cas riesce a far venire Deanne entrando in contatto con la sua anima. Deanne scopre che l'attaccatura delle ali di Cas è il punto in cui la grazia è più in superficie sotto il tramite e che graffiarla in quella zona causa reazioni decisamente positive. (Kinda Soul bonding)

1#  
  
Sono un intreccio di vestiti, di ombre e di pelle. A terra c'è la maglietta degli AC/DC di Deanne mezza sbrindellata, il trench di Cas è poco lontano e le scarpe di entrambe sono sparse per tutta la stanza.  
Deanne ha ancora i pantaloncini addosso mentre Cas ha ancora la camicia bianca che mette in mostra le sue forme.  
Sono sudate e costruiscono un puzzle dove non c'è nessuno spazio.  
"Deanne. " sussurra Cas, sul seno nudo dell'altra, portando la mano a premere sull'impronta, come segno del loro legame, della dannazione da cui è stata salvata.  
Le dita di Castielle combaciano perfettamente a distanza di tempo e aumentano la percezione del desiderio e di quello che stanno provando.  
Cas aumenta la frizione, i loro sessi combaciano perfettamente e vanno sempre più veloce.  
"Cas.. aspett.- merda. " impreca in mezzo alle loro bocche, sui capelli di Castielle. Deanne non sa cosa sta succedendo, ha l'impressione che non dovrebbe essere cosi, che tutto quello che stanno facendo è un livello più in alto. Non ha mai fatto sesso cosi, non con quel torpore, quel sentimento di meraviglia.  
Cas preme la sua mano sull'impronta della sua spalla, a ritmo con le spinte e sente come se stringesse la sua anima, come se leccasse via ogni cosa e provocasse tutti quei nervi che non sapeva di avere, che un'anima non dovrebbe avere.  
"È cosi luminosa, Deanne. " mormora eccitata, Cas. E sa benissimo a cosa si sta riferendo.  
Colta dall'euforia, la denuda della camicia.  
"Questa va via, mocciosa. " esala in un attimo, percorrendo la sua schiena con le mani e le dita.   
Ferma i polpastrelli sulle scapole, vicino alla colonna vertebrale e sente l'altra sussultare e.. "Lì è.. un punto pericoloso, Deanne. "  
"Amo sperimentare. " sorride, portandosi più vicino e aumentando l'attrito.  
È proprio in quel punto che Deanne sente un'ondata di luce pervaderla e risponderle e decide di provare. Inizia a spingere i polpastrelli in quel punto e a graffiarle le scapole, la colonna, tutto e Cas reagisce subito.  
"Deanne deanne deanne. " mormora con la voce roca e diversa, forse è proprio quell'altra voce che la chiama. La grazia di Castielle e la sua anima sembrano baciarsi, unire le loro lingue in un mix di pelli e luce.  
Si accorge di venire quasi subito ma la cosa strana di tutta quella storia è che non è il suo corpo a farlo ma la sua anima, sente come delle lacrime scenderle dal cuore e inondarla di pace e giustizia e.. amore. Amore, una buffa parola che Deanne ha sentito solo poche volte nella sua vita.  
È lei a urlare, ringhiare e mormorare ora, la sua è solo una voce terrena ma ha come la sensazione che sia di più, molto di più.  
È solo dopo che inizia a venire anche con il corpo e sente che lei e Cas non sono mai state più unite di quel momento e potrebbe essere spaventata, se solo ricordasse come si fa ad esserlo.  
"Mi scuso, ti ho fatto male? "  
"È una bella voce, quella vera intendo. "  
Gli occhi di Cas si sgranano e porta la bocca sul suo orecchio, parlandole di nuovo con la sua vera voce, eco di millenni.  
"Ora si che puoi vantarti, Cas. "  
E la risata di Cas va dritta nel suo orecchio, privo di dolore e tracce di sangue. Sembra pulito di ogni possibile ferita.


	2. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> SPN: fem!Destiel. Deanne non riesce a sopportare le ragazze della sua scuola che le sparlano alle spalle e qualche volta è tentata di prenderle a pugni. Anche Sam a volte nella testa di Deanne parla in blah blah come le ragazze a scuola. L'unica che sembra capirla è Castielle, la ragazza che lavora alla stazione di servizio. (questo mi è venuto in mente ascoltando Girls di Marina and the Diamonds. Consiglio caldamente di ascoltare la canzone e leggere il testo)

_ "Ecco Winchester. " _   
_ "Aspetta ma è quella che lavora in un officina? " _   
_ "Davvero? È peggio di quello che avevo sentito io. " _   
_ "Cosa? " _   
_ "Dicono che fa la prostituta per arrotondare. " _   
  
Deanne è stufa di quelle voci che circolano senza la sua autorizzazione. Non che le interessi molto ma almeno facessero circolare le voci giuste. Nella sua testa è tutto un _'bla di qua e bla di là'_   ma non è cresciuta come una femminuccia, rimettere a posto quelle oche da strapazzo è il suo mestiere.   
"Hey dolcezze! Se volete saperlo, si, mio zio ha un'officina e ci lavoro ma per il resto vi sbagliate. Potete pagarmi comunque per sincerarvene. " dice facendo la linguaccia e sculettando un po' giusto per non dargliela vinta, tornando poi alla sua camminata che non ha niente a che fare con quelle oche da strapazzo.   
  
Trova Sam agli armadietti.   
"Deanne, non dovresti rispondere in quel modo alle altre, le voci cosi aumenteranno e basta. "   
"Non ho capito bene, Samantha. Ti è appena venuto il ciclo o qualcosa di simile? Non stavo ascoltando."   
"Andiamo, Deanne. "   
Deanne non lo ascolta e inizia a percorrere il corridoio.   
"Puoi tornare in bus, Sammy? Vado a fare un giro. "   
"Devi fare i compiti, Deanne. "   
"Si si, dopo. "   
  
Deanne si sente bene solo nel percorrere quei chilometri lontani dalle voci e da Sam. La sua bambina, l'Impala del '67 è l'unica cosa di cui ha bisogno.   
Adora suo fratello ma a volte le fa troppo la predica e non lo sopporta.   
A qualche chilometro da scuola, trova una stazione di servizio e si ferma per fare benzina.   
Stranamente trova una ragazza seduta su uno sgabello, accanto al distributore. Osserva che ha appena finito di lavare la macchina di un cliente e la guarda da lontano.   
  
"Ti serve una mano? " le dice, improvvisamente. È alle sue spalle e Deanne non può reprimere un verso di sorpresa.   
"Uoa, ti capita spesso di non farti sentire? Sembri un fantasma. "   
"Come scusa? "   
"Niente, lascia stare. "   
"Allora? Ti serve una mano? "   
"Nah. Non te la prendere ma la mia bambina non si fida degli sconosciuti anche se sono gentili. "   
L'altra inclina la testa di lato.   
"Chevy Impala del 67. Sembra in buono stato. "   
"Hey, è in buonissimo stato. Tratto bene la mia piccola. "   
"Ovviamente, Deanne. " a questo commento sgrana gli occhi e la guarda perplessa.   
"Come sai il mio nome? "   
" La camicia. "   
Deanne guarda in basso e trova una scritta col pennarello blu 'Deanne è un maschiaccio' al che sbotta in un "Che puttane!"   
"High Kansas School vero? "   
"Bingo. E tu come fai a saperlo? "   
"Perché sono degli stronzi patentati a sentire mio fratello e perché non c'è nessun'altra scuola nelle vicinanze "    
Deanne guarda l'altra veramente, per la prima volta da quando l'ha vista. Ha gli occhi immensamente blu, capelli neri fino alle spalle, una maglietta con sopra delle ali, pantaloni dello stesso colore dei capelli e degli stivali stranamente texani. E' uno stile che le piace, o almeno piace al suo corpo visto la quantità dei brividi che le divorano la schiena.   
"Tu sei..? "   
"Novak. Castielle Novak, piacere di conoscerti. "   
Deanne sorride, senza poterselo evitare.   
"So che non ti fidi ma se facessimo che tu ti occupi della benzina e io del lavaggio? Potrebbe andare? "   
Deanne sorride ancora di più alla vista dell'unica persona che la fa inaspettatamente rilassare, sembra capirla. Non c'è nessuna ombra di giudizio in lei.   
"Andata! Alla mia bambina sembra andare bene. "   
  
Alla vista del buio, Deanne si decide a tornare a casa ma appena prima di montare in macchina, Castielle le lascia un biglietto.   
"È il nostro biglietto da visita. Io e mia mamma gestiamo questo posto e un altro autolavaggio in centro. Se ti va di ripassare, sono qua. Non c'è poi molto da fare. "   
Al che, Deanne sorride. Sa riconoscere un interesse quando ne vede uno.   
"Pizza e birra, stasera? "   
"Meglio un hambuger, Deanne."   
"Niente dieta? " ecco, quello è il momento del giudizio. Quello che deciderà qualsiasi cosa.   
"Gli hamburger sono sopra alla dieta, Deanne. Le calorie fanno bene. "   
"Cas, credo che diventerai la migliore cosa di questa giornata, dopo la mia bambina pulita. "   
"Oh, è proprio un complimento. Ci sai fare. "   
"Modestamente. "

 


	3. Too sexy for the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> SPN: fem!Destiel. Teen!Deanne, Teacher!Castielle. La già confusa identità sessuale di Deanne, diventa ancora più confusa quando incontra per la prima volta Castielle. A poco valgono le reticenze della donna, perchè se Deanne vuole davvero qualcosa, si può star sicuri che la ottiene, compreso il provare per la prima volta il sesso tra donne con la professoressa più bacchettona e sexy che si sia vista sulla terra.

Deanne è sulla panchina, nel cortile della scuola. E' ricreazione ed è periodo di piena, gli esami un eco lontano e le facce degli studenti sono tutte sorridenti e rilassate, pensano solo a chi sarà il re e la reginetta della scuola, quanti flirt ci saranno e quanti cuori scoppieranno prima del ballo scolastico.  
Deanne Winchester non pensa a niente di tutto quello. Alla sua destra c'è Beatrice, soprannominata da tutti Benny perché il suo nome, originario dell'Italia non le piace. Alla sua sinistra, invece, c'è Joanna che le sfiora i capelli e la fissa un po' troppo e capisce subito cosa significano quegli sguardi.  
Dall'altra parte del cortile c'è Fergus, Crowley per chi non è nelle sue cerchie e la guarda con un ghigno, un po' seducente e un po' malefico. Altri ragazzi le fissano le tette, altri ancora i fianchi e qualche ragazza - che ancora deve sbocciare - la guarda timida.  
Deanne non lo sa cosa preferisce. I ragazzi le piacciono, ha occupato lo stanzino delle scope con un paio di loro ma si è baciata anche con Lisa e quello non le è dispiaciuto, anzi, le ha lasciato più di qualche brivido.  
" Quella è la nuova profesoressa? "  
" Ah si, Castielle Novak. Teologia se non sbaglio. Benny? "  
" Si, è lei. Hey Dean, Dean? "  
Deanne sente solo echi lontani mentre vede Castielle Novak sorpassare il cortile e guardarla con gli occhi più blu che abbia mai visto, persino più blu dello stesso oceano.  
 _'Merda'_ pensa tra sè quando viene trafitta da quello sguardo di ghiaccio al cui interno dimora il fuoco.  
C'è una parte di lei che in quel momento arrossisce e non sa spiegarsi il perché.

  
Passa qualche mese dove Deanne fa la corte a Castielle e neanche troppo velatamente. I sorrisi e gli sfioramenti potrebbero essere involontari ma loro e anche le persone che le guardano, sanno la verità.  
Castielle la ferma un martedi, dopo la lezione.  
"Dimmi, Prof. " mormora, poggiandosi sulla cattedra e sorridendo in quel modo, come se si fosse già levata i vestiti.  
La professoressa trema un po' sotto quello sguardo anche se non traspare nulla.  
"Deanne, questa cosa deve finire. "  
" Quale cosa? " la guarda, giocando con una penna nel frattempo.  
" Quella dove tu mi fai quello sguardo e mi tocchi in quel modo. Sono una professoressa e seppur te e i tuoi compagni pensate che la teologia non serva a nulla, è una materia e io quella che la insegna e voglio che le regole vengano rispettate, Deanne. "  
"Non ho infranto nessun tipo di regolamento, Cas. Sono solo qui che mi impegno il più possibile per capire una materia che se dipendesse da me, eviterei più che volentieri.  
" Dovresti mostrarmi più rispetto, Deanne. " e la sua voce è dura mentre lo dice ma Deanne sente come se qualcuno accarezzasse tutta la sua colonna vertebrale divorandola di brividi.  
Non risponde, si limita a fissarla. A volte ha l'impressione che quello sguardo sia eterno, come se avesse vissuto molto più di tutti loro.  
Giorni dopo, Deanne salta le lezioni di Teologia passandole sul tetto a fumare, trasgredendo alle regole decantate da Castielle.  
" Dovresti essere a lezione, Deanne."  
" Merda Cas, ma hai i piedi alati? Mi è preso un infarto. " butta fuori, lanciandole una boccata di tabacco direttamente sul viso.  
L'altra non risponde, si limita a inclinare il viso e a fissarla.  
" Non mi andava, tanto avrete parlato di Dio ti ascolta e cose simili no? "  
" Cose simili che tu non hai ascoltato. "  
" Sei sempre cosi inflessibile, Cas. Sembrerebbe che tu hai una scopa su per il culo costantemente, ti farebbe bene lasciarti andare. " mormora, sfiorandole i capelli e toccandole il collo.  
Quello è il miglior pregio e il peggior difetto di Deanne: quando vuole qualcosa, non si arrende finché non la ottiene.  
Cas le blocca il polso e le guarda le labbra.  
"Sei indecente, Deanne. Funziona con chiunque? "  
" Solo con chi voglio che funzioni. "  
A nulla valgono le reticenze di Castielle quando le labbra di Deanne invadono la sua bocca e la sua lingua.  
" Deanne." mormora Cas, il suo nome tra le labbra, inumidendole subito dopo.  
" Sai di tabacco, Deanne. " commenta di nuovo, graffiandole la spalla dai vestiti.  
Deanne capovolge la situazione e butta Castiel sul pavimento, salendole a cavalcioni subito dopo.  
"Credo di essere ad un passo da capirla, la teologia. "  
" Sei un'idiota, Deanne. " sorride ironicamente, l'altra.  
Deanne sorride e basta, il tipico sorriso di chi sta mangiando dopo intere settimane.  
C'è qualcosa che le torna in mente, quel desiderio improvviso di soddisfare Castielle Novak anche se in effetti, non ha mai desiderato soddisfare nessuno prima, perché Dean è pigra e viene da una famiglia che era felice e poi non lo è stata più e questo, complica sempre tutto.  
Dean vuole soddisfare entrambe perché è sicura di essere vicina alla risposta sulla sua sessualità, al quesito che da mesi si porta dietro e perché Cas è sexy, dannatamente sexy come forse pochi uomini sanno esserlo.  
" Sembri sapere quello che vuoi, Deanne. "  
" Mio padre diceva sempre che sono una ragazza con atteggiamenti da ragazzo. "  
" E questo cosa significa, Deanne? "  
" Ho una marcia in più, Cas, questo significa. "  
Cas le morde l'angolo delle labbra e si prende l'odore di tabacco, dimenticando il suono della campanella.


	4. Angels lie to keep control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> SPN: Lucifer/Gabe. Qualcosa ispirato da Snuff degli Slipknot. 
> 
> Devo ammettere che ho sempre adorato la scena finale della morte di Gabriel e ho sempre adorato i suoi occhi mentre guarda Lucifer e ringrazio Elisa per avermela promptata.

Gabriel non ha mai pensato che potesse uscirne da tutto quello. È la prima cosa che ha pensato quando ha salutato per quella che credeva l'ultima volta, la sua casa.    
Ha pensato che quella era l'ultima volta che l'avrebbe mai potuta vedere, gli occhi si sono riempiti di lacrime e la sua grazia ha graffiato l'anima del suo tramite.   
Ora che sta guardando gli occhi di Lucifer, sa che è cosi.   
Sa che non vedrà mai più il paradiso e che non saranno mai come una volta, ancor prima che suo fratello diventasse il male incarnato e che lui si nascondesse.   
"Non voglio farti del male, Gabriel ma te ne farò se non mi lasci altra scelta. "   
Lo guarda, Gabriel. Si ricorda qualcuno di diverso. E' sempre stato ribelle, al di là delle regole ma allora, non piegava la verità per il suo tornaconto, ancora vedeva.   
"Torna dalla mia parte, Gabriel. Dimenticherò ogni cosa, fammi credere che non puoi essere stato cosi stupido. " continua, Lucifer. Fiamme negli occhi descrivono la sua anima.   
"Lucifer, non è questo il modo. Sono fuggito per tanto tempo, mi sono nascosto sotto la sabbia per non vedere ma ora, c'è una possibilità. Lotto per loro, non sono tutti uguali, vale la pena vivere al loro fianco. "   
La risata di Lucifer riempie il cuore di Gabriel anche a distanza di tempo, anche se è cosi piena di rabbia e di vendetta.   
"Un servo delle scimmie, mmh? Sei caduto cosi in basso, Gabriel. Non credevo che uno dei miei preferiti potesse cadere pur avendo ancora le ali. Dimmi, le tue ali volano ancora nella gabbia in cui le hai imprigionate? "   
Gli occhi si offuscano, sente il dolore sordo del suo cuore ed è lo stesso di quando la sua famiglia si è spezzata. Lucifer è sempre stato bravo in quello, ha sempre saputo quali punti colpire per fare più male. È come se gli stesse schiacciando le ali.   
"Ci hai tradito, Lucy ma non è troppo tardi. Puoi ancora fermare tutto questo. Anche se te ne sei andato, nessuno ti ha mai dimenticato. Io non ti ho mai dimenticato. "   
Il sorriso di Lucifer gli ricorda le giornate in Paradiso, quando stavano insieme e la sua luce era cosi bianca da far rinascere ogni cosa. Era il tempo in cui credeva ancora in loro padre, quando la sua fede era intatta.   
"Sei scappato via, Gabriel. Siete tutti uguali. Siete la mia più grande vergogna. " sputa Lucifer con rabbia, tenendo in pugno le sue ali, stringendo a morte l'attaccatura.   
Gabriel aumenta la sua velocità, sostituisce l'originale con una copia ma Lucifer è più veloce, lo è sempre stato.   
È un attimo, la spada è dentro di lui per metà, la grazia ulula.   
"Dovresti averlo capito, non è vero, Gabie? I tuoi trucchi, sono stato io ad averteli insegnati e posso riprendermeli. "   
Le lacrime di Gabe scendono, manca poco, la morte è vicina.   
Il suo sguardo è spaventato, non ha un'anima e non potrà mai superare la porta dorata diretta alla sua casa.   
"Luci..-fer. Non.. possibilità."   
Le labbra di Lucifer sfiorano le guance di Gabe, strusciano sulla sua pelle delicata e mentre le baciano ancora e ancora, la lama va più dentro, lasciando che Gabe muoia più velocemente.   
"Vuoi sapere la verità, Gabie? C'è troppo odio dentro di me perché tu possa instillargli un altro tipo di sentimento. Non lo hai capito vero? Gli angeli mentono per avere il controllo. "   
Gli occhi di Gabriel si sbarrano per un'ultima volta prima di lasciare accanto al suo corpo la bruciatura di ali nere svuotate.   
  
_'Fratello'_ è l'ultima parola che Gabe ha fatto fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra.   
Lucifer bacia Gabriel sulla fronte. È un addio da angelo, l'unica cosa che non si è lasciato alle spalle perché c'è ancora un angelo in lui, da qualche parte.


	5. Il contagio dell'uomo giusto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Io sono un guerriero, veglio quando è notte, ti difenderò da incubi e tristezze. Niente può colpirti dietro questo scudo.

Castiel è poggiato al muro della stanza di Dean.  
Osserva ogni suo stato mentale.  
E' stata una nottata tranquilla, solo verso le tre ha mugugnato nel sonno e ha estratto il coltello.  
Si è avvicinato e ha guardato le sopracciglia aggrottarsi prima di distendersi appena lui gli ha posato la mano sulla fronte.  
Ha provato l'estremo desiderio di entrare nei suoi sogni per sapere cosa lo turbasse, cosa desiderasse ma poi i dubbi sono venuti a trovarlo, quegli stessi dubbi che lo hanno fatto diventare un guerriero e che hanno creato quello stesso scudo dietro il quale c'è Dean, una protezione ad ogni battaglia.  
Gli angeli non dormono ma a volte, quando la grazia è provata, sente i suoi riflessi abbandonarlo e sente l'eco dei ricordi farsi più vicino.  
Dean non ne è a conoscenza, ci sono cose che grazie a lui, Cas vuole affrontare da solo prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. E' il coraggio dell'uomo giusto, sembra quasi un contagio.  
Lo veglia sempre quando è notte, non per stalkerarlo come è solito dire Dean ma perché è il suo protetto ed è come se sentisse l'aria lacerarsi di dubbi se non sono nella stessa stanza.  
Deve difenderlo anche da se stesso se necessario.  
Le ciglia bionde di Dean frullano e apre gli occhi, assonnato.  
" Sei peggio di Edward Cullen, Cas. E' disturbante. "  
" Non luccico alla luce del sole, Dean. "  
" Stiamo imparando l'ABC, moccioso. "  
"Non sono analfabeta, Dean. "  
Dean soffoca la risata nel cuscino e torna a dormire.  
'Niente può colpirti, Dean.'  
Cas torna alla sua posa iniziale, come se fosse un centurione. Forse in qualche vita precedente lo è stato davvero.


	6. Hey Hey, My My.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Dean being a bossy!bottom, demanding Cas to fuck him harder, deeper, faster before he flips them, smirking as he rides Cas so hard, he elaves scratches on Dean's thighs and sides.
> 
> E' stata la mia prima volta nello scrivere Destiel porn ed è stato.. bello.

"Dean. Svegliati, Dean. "  
Quando apre gli occhi, trova Cas vicino al suo inguine, gli occhi blu lo guardano e lo spiano. Morde la sua coscia da sopra i pantaloni e Dean impreca, è sicuro che ci sia il segno dei suoi denti sulla pelle.  
"Merda. Dannazione, Cas. Vacci piano. " sospira, cercando di allontanare le sue labbra da.. lì.  
"Non vuoi che ci vada piano, Dean. Non mi fermerò. Puoi star tranquillo che non mi fermerò " sussurra, spedendo dei brividi sulla sua schiena e la sua eccitazione non smette per un attimo di seguire quella voce. Sembra di rispondere per lui, è già piegata.  
"Sei un.. moccioso. " commenta, leccandosi le labbra e spingendosi più avanti, dove sa che la bocca di Cas arriverà, arriva sempre.  
Dean si ritrova solo con i boxer senza rendersene conto, la lingua di Cas sembra lavarlo, sembra spingerlo verso quei desideri che lo fanno vergognare e che non ha mai espresso ad alta voce.  
Quando lo prende tra le labbra, Dean riesce solo a soffocare la voce nel cuscino.  
"Figlio di puttana alato. " e a quelle parole, Cas va più a fondo e sente la sua gola premere e soffocarlo.  
Tira i capelli dell'altro, non sa ancora se per tirarlo via -dannazione no - o per farlo affondare più dentro, se ancora fosse possibile.  
Cas si tira fuori in un momento molto più vicino all'orgasmo di altri e Dean sussulta quando il corpo cosi morbido dell'altro combacia col suo fino a raggiungere la sua bocca con le labbra.  
Sentire il sapore di se stesso dovrebbe disgustarlo come gli disgusta qualsiasi altra cosa ma si ritrova solo più eccitato e con quella richiesta sulle labbra, in fondo alla gola.  
Dean non vorrebbe ma sente quella voce, quella sicurezza che gli ha suggerito di fidarsi di Cas, di abbracciare le braccia che non pensava di volere e sa che non può resistere.  
Cas continua a guardarlo e sa cosa sta per chiedergli, merda, lo sa fin dall'inizio, prima di lui.  
Poggia le labbra sul suo orecchio stringendo i suoi capelli. "Fottimi, Cas. "  
Cas non lo guarda diverso, non con vergogna nè titubanza ma solo con desiderio.  
"Si. " sussurra in risposta, mordendogli la mandibola.  
Quando Dean è sopra di lui, pieno di lui e mormora _'basta'_ e _'dai'_ tra le labbra e sta pensando che è troppo, che sente caldo e che è tutto dannatamente stretto, allora Cas gli graffia le cosce e i fianchi e Dean aumenta la velocità e in un secondo si rende conto di cavalcarlo, di..- "Cristo, sei bollente. Più veloce e più forte, Cas. "  
"Dean, Dean "  
Gli occhi blu lo incendiano e le unghie sui suoi fianchi lo gelano e lui va più veloce senza rendersene conto, forse si spacca anche un po' nel processo ma poi Cas gli apre di più le cosce, lui aumenta le spinte come se potesse entrargli ancora più dentro e non connette più, perché tira i capelli di Cas e lui non è mai stato cosi, mai talmente furioso durante il sesso.  
Dice cose sconclusionate, di nuovo _'Fottiti'_ e poi _'Merda, no, fottimi.'_ e Cas gli lascia graffi orizzontali sulle cosce e vede solo bianco e luce e viene sentendo la pelle che tira.


	7. La famiglia dovrebbe proteggerli non respingerli.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPN, Destiel. Omega!verse. Le persone hanno tratti da animali e in particolari situazioni si possono pure trasformare in animali. La famiglia Winchester è formata da generazioni da soli Orsi. Che è anche il motivo per cui la sua famiglia (coff coff John coff coff) disapprova la sua relazione con Castiel, che è un lupo.  
> (per tratti animali intendo robe tipo code, orecchi e artigli. Plus, Omega!Dean e Alpha!Cas). + sequel dove John caccia di casa Dean per risolvere definitivamente i loro problemi e Sam si arrabbia perchè la famiglia dovrebbe proteggere gli Omega, non respingerli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sempre la santa donna di Eli che mi prompta queste cose stupendissime e io muoio e di cui forse, sto pensando di espandere, ma giusto un po'.  
> * coff coff *

"Dean, la nostra è.--"   
"Una famiglia di orsi da generazioni e non si è mai mischiata ad altre specie. Si, lo so. L'hai detto qualcosa come.. quante volte, Sammy?"   
"Venti, trenta? "   
"Qualcosa di simile. "   
"Dean, perché non vuoi capire. I lupi non hanno una buona reputazione. Conosciamo un sacco di persone con cui non avresti problemi. Joanna, ad esempio."   
È un discorso che dura da mesi e mesi, da quando Dean ha reso pubblica la sua relazione con Cas.   
"Joanna potrebbe essere mia sorella, vuoi veramente farmi mettere con mia sorella? "   
"Ti conosce fin da piccolo, sarebbe un'ottima compagna e..- "   
"Non prendiamoci in giro, il mio compagno è uno solo ed è Cas. Fosse stato gallina, tigre, aquila, sarebbe stato lo stesso. Conosci solo il lato cattivo dei lupi, non tutti pensano ai propri profitti e di sicuro Cas non è tra di loro. "   
Dean esce di corsa, sbatte la porta e prende l'Impala, diretto al posto in cui lui e Cas si vedono praticamente ogni giorno.   
Per John è difficile accettarlo, non solo per quello che significa avere un lupo per compagno ma per quello che è diventato Dean da quando sta con lui.    
"Tornerà ma non lascerà mai Cas, è fatto cosi papà. "

Le labbra di Cas sanno di carne, deve essersi appena cibato e ha quell'odore di legna, quell'odore buonissimo che fa venir voglia a Dean di mangiarlo.    
"Ancora John? " mormora Cas, sfiorando le orecchie trasformate di Dean.   
"Come lo sai? "   
Cas sorride e le bacia.   
"Si trasformano ogni volta che sei furioso. Deve solo farci l'abitudine, Dean. "   
"Non capirà mai, non conosci com'è la nostra famiglia, Cas. Gli orsi lasciano difficilmente la loro preda. "   
"La conoscerò e non sarà cosi male. "   
Se solo suo padre sapesse che Cas ha abbandonato tutto quello che conosceva per lui.   
I lupi sono solitari e nessuno più di lui sa quanto questo pesi sulla vita di Cas.   


 

***

 

  


È quando John sorprende Cas e Dean a baciarsi che le cose vanno fuori dai binari. Li scopre mentre corre vicino al parco, a pochi passi da casa.   


  
Una parte di John vede lo sguardo di Castiel, nota come tratta suo figlio, come gli gira intorno, come ogni alpha che si rispetti dovrebbe trattare il proprio omega ma l'altra parte non ne vuole sapere e ne esce solo ferita e delusa. È quella parte con cui si scontra dopo Dean e John come ogni capo famiglia che si rispetti non si piega.   
"Fuori di casa, Dean. "   
Dean sgrana gli occhi e non riesce a fare altro. Guarda Sammy senza dire una parola.   
"Papà cosa.."   
"Ti ho visto mentre lo baciavi, Dean. Non mi importa di quello che pensi. Casa mia, regole mie, soldato. A quanto pare te ne sei dimenticato. "   
"Quello era.. " dice Dean prima di sgonfiarsi e chinare il capo.   
"Che cazzo stai dicendo? " _È Sammy._   
"Non puoi buttarlo fuori. Non sei tu che ci hai sempre insegnato i valori omega? Dicevi che eravamo una famiglia e che nessuno avrebbe lasciato un componente indietro. "   
John trema un po' ma la parte dell'orso, quella orgogliosa non vuole cedere.   
"Lo riconfermo, Sam ma non posso tollerare che mio figlio si mischi ai lupi. Se ha una relazione con uno di loro, vuol dire che preferisce essere un lupo invece di un orso e non ho più niente da dire. "   
"Non puoi farlo..- "   
Dean mette una mano sul braccio di Sam e scuote la testa.   
Non ha mai visto suo fratello cosi deluso e cosi terrorizzato. Mezz'ora dopo Dean abbraccia forte suo fratello come se gli stesse dicendo addio e con lo zaino in spalla si chiude la porta alle spalle.   
Dean bussa alla porta di Cas, gli apre Gabriel, l'unico fratello che gli è rimasto vicino e che non l'ha diseredato solo perché ha scelto una strada che la sua famiglia reputa diversa.   
"Dean-O, ti sei perso? "    
Dean lo guarda mezzo bagnato, senza rispondere alla battuta.   
"C'è Cas? " mormora e aspetta che Gabe lo lasci entrare.   
Quando Cas scende non ha bisogno di chiedergli niente, lo abbraccia in silenzio. Non è importante nemmeno il fatto che Dean abbia la testa china e non lo abbracci, lasciando le braccia penzoloni.   
"Puoi stare qui tutto il tempo che vuoi, Dean. Non sarà per sempre, John cambierà idea. "   
"Dice che l'ho deluso, Cas. " sussurra, guardandolo con dolore.   
"Non lo pensa davvero. Si sentirà uno stupido quando capirà cos'ha realmente fatto. "   
Quella sera i gemiti di Dean non sono freschi e luminosi per Cas. Sente solo il suo dolore, come i suoi fianchi si aprono attendendolo.   
Lo bacia dovunque: sulle pieghe del collo, sulle labbra e sul petto.   
Cas sente la sua parte omega farsi più attraente per lui e accettarlo.   
"Dovrò farti spazio in bagno" sdrammatizza Cas, e Dean sorride, anche se solo un po'.   



	8. Wolves may well turn against one of their own, given enough reasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Sequel del sequel precedente dove Cas va da John facendogli notare questo:  
> "Wolves are probably more loyal to their families than most human beings are to theirs. Wolves commonly mate for life, and relationships among brothers and sisters in the pack are often as fierce as the bond between their parents. This is not to say that wolf pack life can’t become quite political, however, and wolves may well turn against one of their own, given enough reasons."

"Samuel, cercavi Dean? "  
Cas sente che Sam, dall'altro lato del telefono, trattiene il respiro.  
"Sta.. bene? "  
"Ora dorme ma no, Samuel. È davvero provato da quello che John gli ha detto. Non ha detto molto ma la delusione di John lo ferisce. "  
Sente l'altro imprecare e tirare qualcosa che assomiglia ad un oggetto.  
"Merda. Mio padre è un coglione e Dean che lo segue, peggio. È solo che non ti conosce, non sa cosa hai fatto per Dean e non lo capisce. "  
"Capisco, Sam. Verrò nel pomeriggio, Dean sarà in officina fino a stasera. "  
"Cosa? Aspetta.. credi che sia una buona idea? "  
"Sam ascoltami perché lo ripeterò una volta sola. Sono incazzato con tuo padre anche se lo capisco. Noi lupi riusciamo a stento a trattenere la rabbia e non permetterò che Dean stia in questo stato per molto. "  
Sam sorride al buio.  
"Lo so perfettamente, ti aspetto. "  
  
Quando Dean si sveglia è gia ora di pranzo.  
"Gabe ha preparato qualcosa, mangia prima di andare in officina. "  
Dean lo guarda e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Grazie per l'ospitalità, Cas. Non sapevo dove andare. "  
Cas gli arruffa i capelli.  
"Puoi restare quanto vuoi, Dean. Mangia con comodo, ho dei giri da fare. "  
"Ci vediamo stasera? " Cas annuisce e prende la moto, diretto da John.  
  
"L'ultima persona che avrei voluto vedere. "  
Cas mette un piede in mezzo alla porta per impedire all'altro di sbattergliela contro.  
"Signor Winchester, le devo parlare. "  
John gli lascia spazio, la maleducazione non gliel'hanno mai impartita.  
"Signor Winchester, lei non mi conosce. " John sta per ribattere, "No, non mi conosce. Conoscere la mia specie non significa conoscere me. Lei odia i lupi, posso capirlo, è comprensibile ma non sa niente di noi.  
I lupi sono i più leali verso le loro famiglie, molto più della maggior parte degli umani verso le loro. I lupi scelgono un compagno per la vita e le relazioni tra fratelli e sorelle nel branco sono spesso crudeli come il legame con i loro genitori. Questo non vuol dire che la vita del branco non può diventare piuttosto conveniente e comunque, i lupi posso rigirarsi contro uno di loro se gli dai abbastanza motivi per farlo. "  
John lo fissa allibito, aspettando che continui.  
"Vede, io e la mia famiglia non abbiamo più contatti. Siamo solo io e Gabriel, mio fratello maggiore. Il resto dei contatti li ho rotti quando mi hanno fatto un ultimatum, lo stesso che lei ha fatto a Dean. "   
John sente come se qualcuno gli stesse per mangiare il cuore.   
"Ho rinunciato a tutto per Dean. Ho rinunciato al mio branco, alla mia famiglia, alle mie leggi perché Dean era un motivo più che sufficiente per farlo. E proprio per questo motivo non accetterò che nessuno lo faccia soffrire, nemmeno lei. Siamo una specie molto rancorosa, signor Winchester e per il mio compagno sono disposto a tirare fuori le unghie. Non voglio che gli dia una risposta adesso. Ci pensi, Dean ha bisogno della sua famiglia come lei ha bisogno di lui. "  
Quando Cas esce di casa si sente più leggero e non vede l'ora di vedere, Dean.  
"Sei sporco di grasso, Dean. " mormora prima di baciare la sua guancia e annusarlo dovunque per trovare il suo odore sotto pelle, come un lupo che odora il sentiero di casa.


	9. He wants more, and he wants it now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Dean being a bratty!bottom, mouthing off and pulling Cas' hair and refusing to stop squirming with impatience, because he wants more, and he wants it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non è il fill di cui vado più fiera ma nei drabble day c'è anche questo.
> 
> * sospira *

Non la smette di agitarsi, si muove sotto di Cas come fosse un anguilla.   
Tira i suoi capelli e lo porta sulla sua bocca, sulla sua spalle e sul suo petto.   
" Muoviti, Cas. Non trattarmi come una dannata principessa. "   
" Ti farò male, Dean. "   
" Non importa, muoviti. Voglio di più e lo voglio ora. "   
Cas sembra sordo alle sue richieste e continua a mordergli i fianchi e a far scivolare le dita dentro e fuori di lui in maniera lenta e frammentata.   
Dean non ce la fa più e dopo poco ricomincia a scivolare, a tirarlo giù proprio dove Cas dovrebbe essere.   
" Se non la smetti di agitarti cosi.. "   
Dean sorride in maniera famelica e lo guarda aspettando, continuando a muoversi.   
Quando Cas finalmente si decide a penetrarlo è sempre troppo tardi e tutta la schiena dell'angelo è piena di graffi orizzontali.   
" Giochi troppo sporco, Dean. "   
" Conosco giusto qualche trucco " mormora sul suo collo, prima di costringerlo a muoversi, sgusciando dentro e fuori da lui.   
E' cosi scaltro che Cas si ritrova in poco a gemere direttamente nel suo orecchio.


	10. Il potere della vergogna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Dean being a sweet!bottom, burying his face in the crook of Cas' neck and pressing kisses to his throat, wrapping his legs around his hips and running his hands over Cas' back and shoulders as he rocks up into his slow thrusts

La gola di Cas è morbida quando Dean la semina di baci. Le mani avvolgono la sua schiena per finire sulle scapole e le gambe si stringono attorno ai suoi fianchi avvolgendolo e chiudendolo in un bozzolo caldo e confortevole.   
Le ciglia di Castiel tremono al contatto con il sudore dell'altro e graffiano la sua nuca mormorando parole confuse in enochiano. Le piume tremano nella stretta di Dean che non lo lascia libero.   
Cas apre gli occhi e inizia a parlare di quello di cui ha paura e di cui si vergogna. La vergogna per gli angeli è la cosa più miserabile, è quasi una condanna a morte e Dean, uomo tra gli uomini, la conosce bene quella vergogna.   
" Ho paura di tornare in paradiso, Dean. I miei fratelli non mi perdoneranno e la vergogna è più letale di una condanna. Ho paura di non riuscire a resistere all'impulso. "   
Dean sa di cosa sta parlando l'angelo: _suicidio_ e la sua anima si fa più pesante, il colore è opaco adesso e Cas può vederla.   
" Non hai bisogno della loro approvazione, Cas. Basta che torni dalla tua famiglia. Mi ascolti moccioso? Non importa cosa hai fatto, l'importante è che tu torni qui e non ti arrendere, non farlo mai. "   
" Si. Ti sento, Dean. "   
L'anima di Dean diventa più luminosa a contatto col sudore dell'altro e fa oscillare il corpo di Cas dentro il suo.   
Sembra una danza e se solo Dean fosse capace di fare una cosa del genere, riderebbe.   
Si infila dentro di lui come quando piove e non fa nemmeno in tempo a respirare, a rilasciare ossigeno.   
Non si sente nessun rumore, sono solo corpi e pelli, sudore e piume che si uniscono.   
I talloni di Dean premono sulle natiche di Cas cosi forte che se fosse umano gli farebbe male. Geme incontrollato mentre sente anche l'ultimo pezzetto del suo cervello andare a fare compagnia allo stomaco e poi scende, ancora più giù.


	11. Kill your sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> SPN: Destiel + fem!Sam (yep, hai capito bene, solo Sam donna). Sammy è una sfigata, Dean l'ha sempre detto. E lo dimostra il fatto che sul suo tanto adorato canale di youtube (Dio solo sa chi perderebbe tempo a vedere i video di sua sorella! Non sa neppure di cosa parli nei suoi video!) non può fare il video tag sul make up al suo fidanzato perchè non ha un fidanzato. Ma lui è un tale perfetto big brother che si presta a farsi truccare da lei.  
> Dean è sicuro che è stata Sam a passare il link di quel video a Castiel. (a te decidere se Cas lo prende in giro, se la trova una cosa cute or whatever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro questo Cas cosi sfrontato, ricorda il Cas che ha baciato Meg e ha copiato il fattorino della pizza. E' stato divertente da scrivere.

Avere una sorella era quanto di più orrido Dean poteva immaginare. Avere una sorella costantemente mestruata come Sammy, lo era di più.   
Si era prestato a quella cosa del video perché Sam era sfigata, perché aveva 17 anni, non aveva un fidanzato e perché avrebbe ciondolato sui libri con quel broncio orribile per i prossimi mille anni.   
Il fatto che Dean fosse adorabile come fratello maggiore era appurato ma da questo a permetterle di spacciare il video a terzi ce ne passava.   
Era impossibile che Cas avesse visto quel video da solo e ancora più improbabile che avesse voluto vederlo.   
Voleva affogare Samantha e se stesso.   
"Sei bellissimo, Dean. "   
"Cas. "   
" E.. mi piacerebbe che tu lo rifacessi. "   
"Cas, aspetta. "   
"Con più rossetto questa volta. "   
"Io.. cosa? "   
"Magari potrei chiamare Samantha? "   
"No... davvero ti piace? "   
"Domani potrebbe andare. "   
"Cas, fermati un cazzo di secondo. "   
"Si. Mi ecciti incredibilmente in quel modo, Dean. "   
"Okay. Okay, merda. " sbotta Dean, prima di violentargli le labbra con il residuo di lucidalabbra.   
"Ciliegia." mormorò Cas prima di leccarsi le labbra.   
"I gusti di Sam sono terribilmente sdolcinati. "   
"Mi piacciono, Dean. "


	12. La tana del diavolo e dell'abominio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Dean demone alato (con delle ali molto da pipistrello) e Cas angelo.  
> Dom!Dean e Sub!Cas

Castiel non dovrebbe pensare che i demoni siano belli. Sono abomini e dovrebbe solo desiderare di annientarli ma non ha mai visto nessuno più bello di Dean, anche in quella forma. Le ali sono enormi, nere, da pipistrello e la coda che spunta assomiglia al diavolo, anch'essa nera, fredda come l'inferno che aleggia dentro di sè.  
Lo sguardo non è cambiato, è solo più nero, più provato.  
"Sei venuto nella tana del diavolo, Cas? "  
È quel ghigno a fargli capire che è Dean pur non essendolo, non totalmente.  
Le ali non riescono a fermare i tremiti e sembra esserci una sorta di chimica tra le sue e quelle di Dean.  
I movimenti del demone sono veloci, eccitanti e Cas probabilmente finirà nel girone dei dannati solo per pensarlo.  
"Sono venuto per portarti a casa, Dean. "  
L'altro ride ed è un attimo, Cas non riesce a evitare quel corpo che lo schiaccia sul pavimento, le ali nere che schiacciano le sue ali, facendolo gemere.  
"È piacevole? Prima non sapevo cosa volesse dire possederle ma adesso si. Capisco ogni cosa, conosco ogni nervo e piuma. "  
Gli tira l'attaccatura delle ali, imprigionandolo.  
"Sei venuto per portarmi via o per restare? Sembri perduto e indeciso, Cas. "  
"Sei cosi diverso. "  
"Diverso non è sbagliato. "  
La coda di Dean raggiunge il suo polso e lo immobilizza mentre le ali tirano le sue facendolo quasi venire dal piacere.  
"Non posso, Dean. Posso solo salvarti o distruggerti. "  
"Non c'è spazio per nessuna delle due cose. Hai imparato tempo fa a non eseguire gli ordini. "  
Dean stringe e le loro labbra si scontrano.  
I baci di Dean sono diversi ora. Sono violenti e rapidi e ci trova una libertà che il vecchio Dean non aveva.  
Cas geme a voce alta, le ali fanno male, sente di stare traboccando di piacere.  
"Sei soltanto ciò che vuoi essere, Cas. Il nero non è un colore cosi oscuro, in fin dei conti "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho sempre amato Demon!Dean ancora prima che diventasse canon e mi ha sempre intrigato la chimica tra quella versione e Cas. Ringrazio ancora una volta Eli per avermi permesso di sperimentarla!


	13. Mystery Spot Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> http://megmcmuffins.deviantart.com/art/Mystery-Spot-Machine-497430931

"Gabriel è poggiato su una macchina molto ambigua e ci indica, Sammy. Perché ci indica? "   
"Non è una macchina qualunque. Credo sia la nostra, la tua macchina. "   
Dean cerca di respirare ma è difficile. La sua bambina sarebbe colorata di verde e azzurro con tanto di fiori e la scritta _"The Mystery Spot Machine_ _"_?   
"Hey ragazzi, cosa ne pensate? Non è bellissima? La cosa più bella su cui abbiate mai posato i vostri occhi sbrilluccicosi? "   
Dean ha un leggero tic all'occhio e sta per svenire. _La. Sua. Bambina._   
Sam lo guarda preoccupato. E' stranamente pallido, Dean.   
"Ehm... Dean? Uhh, respira Dean. Respira. "   
Dean fa un salto nel vuoto arrivando a stringere la maglietta di Gabriel mentre lo scuote.   
"Cosa. Cazzo. Ti. È. Saltato. In. Mente. "   
"Dean-o, non hai il senso del gusto. "   
"Sei tu che hai il senso del disgusto e sento un improvvisa voglia di prendere quella stupida faccia che ti ritrovi e..- " " È bellissima la mia faccia, cosi luminosa. "   
"Riempirla di pugni fin quando non cambi colore. "   
"Ma Dean-O, il gusto classico non è più di moda. "   
"Mia la macchina e mie le regole. Prenditi un camioncino dei gelati e ripitturalo. "   
"Dean, forse Gabe voleva... "   
"Samantha, attento a quello che dici, potrebbe costarti mesi in cui sei costretto ad andare a piedi. "


	14. Needing to touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Dean being a needy!bottom, arching his back and white-knuckling the sheets as he gasps and moans and whines and pleads for something, anything, needing to touch as much of Cas' skin as possible

Dean è steso a pancia sotto mentre sente che Cas è da qualche parte, dietro di lui. Non riesce a trovarlo, la sua pelle è lontana e riesce solo a a stringere le lenzuola tra le mani quando la mano di Cas tocca la sua pelle.   
"Cas, dove sei? "   
"Sono qua, Dean. Dietro di te."   
Cas appoggia il suo bacino al suo sedere e Dean esala un sospiro lungo e svociato.   
Porta subito le mani dietro, stringendo i fianchi tra le unghie, muovendosi e mormorando frasi sconnesse.   
Cas inizia a strusciarsi sul suo sedere leccandogli la schiena sudata e mordendola.   
Dean sta per supplicare, la mente è vuota mentre si muove e tocca più pelle possibile.   
"Fai qualcosa, Cas. " esala con un mormorio.   
"Cosa vuoi, Dean?"   
"Qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. "   
Quando la lingua di Cas si posa di piatto sulla sua apertura, inarca la schiena e.. "Cristo, si. "   
Quando lo penetra, struscia la fronte sul cuscino, sudato e provato cercando di trovare una briciola di razionalità, spingendo il sedere contro la sua bocca.   
"Dean. " mormora dentro di lui, facendo vibrare la sua pelle.   
Non potrebbe venire solo per quello no? Non è un mocciosetto alle prime armi.   
Eppure bastano i denti di Cas che mordono la sua carne per farlo inarcare e stringergli forte i capelli e spingerlo verso di sè.    
"Merda. Gesù Cristo. "    
"Non è questo il momento di chiamare mio padre. "   
"Chiudi quella bocca. Merda. "


	15. Cosa c'era in quel porno?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> SPN, Destiel. Castiel ha 14 anni quando vede il suo primo porno. E ha poche ore in più dopo aver visto quel porno quando piomba in casa di Dean per provare cose con lui. In fondo a chi altri avrebbe dovuto chiedere se non al suo migliore amico.

Castiel inclina la testa da una parte, aumentando il volume della televisione.   
Dei gemiti risuonano nella parete della stanza e si avvicina allo schermo.   
Il fattorino delle pizze guarda la donna bionda con uno sguardo malefico e Cas pensa che se quello è un fattorino, allora la donna potrebbe essere una pizza pronta per essere mangiata.   
  
Alla fine del video, Cas guarda giù e si rende conto che i pantaloni tirano e che sente ogni movimento e ogni nervo in ogni angolo di se stesso.   
Arriva a casa di Dean in tutta fretta, saluta educatamente la signora Winchester e corre in camera di Dean.   
Sta ascoltando i Metallica e batte un piede sul pavimento seguendo il ritmo.   
"Dean! "   
L'interessato si toglie le cuffie e "Cas cosa? Non avevamo appuntamento alle tre? "   
"Ho visto un porno, Dean. Il mio primo porno. "   
Dean sorride furbamente prima di guardare la patta dei suoi pantaloni.   
"Si, direi che è chiaro. Congratulazioni, amico. Quale? "   
"Quello del fattorino della pizza. " mormora con il fiato corto, avvicinandosi a Dean.   
"E ho delle idee a riguardo, Dean. "   
Dean sgrana gli occhi e lo fissa in una muta domanda non capendo cosa questo significhi.   
"Voglio provare delle cose, Dean. "   
"Sei un pervertito, Cas. " gli dice, spegnendo la musica.   
Cas gli stringe il polso poco dopo e lo bacia di tutta fretta. È il primo bacio per Cas e c'è probabilmente troppa saliva e troppo caos ma a Dean va bene, sente il sudore di Cas e lo dirige un po', succhiandogli la lingua.   
Finiscono sul pavimento, con i pantaloni sbottonati e la cerniera abbassata e "Merda, cosa c'era in quel porno? "   
"Il fattorino delle pizze, te l'ho detto. " borbotta Cas a mezza bocca.   
Dean osserva il sudore e Cas è grande e eccitato e può sentire la sua stessa pelle tirare.   
Cas infila la mano dentro i suoi pantaloni, sfiora tutte le vene e poi, tira e strizza."   
"Merda merda " esala, Dean. "Quando cazzo..?"   
"Dal fattorino delle pizze, Dean. Ti ho detto che..- " si lecca le labbra " volevo provare qualcosa. "   
Finiscono entro poco l'uno nelle mani dell'altro baciandosi svelti e sconnessi e non riuscendo poi molto a trattenersi per via della pelle scoperta e troppo sensibile.   
"Hai altri porno, Dean. "   
"Forse.. forse posso trovarli." dice, guardandolo in volto, rosso.   
Si baciano ancora, succhiandosi le lingue e strusciando la pelle iper sensibile.


	16. Il fattorino delle pizze.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel di " Cosa c'era in quel porno? "  
> Prompt:  
> Per festeggiare il primo anno con Cas, Dean si veste da fattorino delle pizze.

Quando bussano alla sua porta, Cas si aspetta tutto tranne quello.   
Pensa solo che è fortunato che suo fratello non sia a casa.   
Dean è vestito da fattorino delle pizze, proprio come quello che è presto diventato il suo porno preferito.   
" Dean? "   
Il fattorino delle pizze alias il suo ragazzo mostra un sorriso a denti bianchi, totalmente smagliante e malizioso.   
"Buon anniversario, moccioso. "   
Gli occhi blu di Cas si illuminano mentre Dean lo spinge sul letto e gli sale a cavalcioni. Le mani morbide di Cas si posano sulle sue cosce, nascoste dai pantaloni rossi, la maglietta bianca mette in risalto le sue forme e il cappello - anche se Dean odia i cappelli - nasconde i suoi capelli biondi.    
" E' un bellissimo regalo, Dean. "   
La patta dei suoi pantaloni è subito in tensione e lo sguardo di Dean la cattura subito, premendola.   
" Dea..- n " mugola a bocca aperta mentre le labbra scendono sui suoi fianchi fino ad inumidirla.   
" Non sei per niente cambiato, Cas. "   
" Adoro il fattorino delle pizze. Mi fa uno strano... effetto. "   
L'altro apre la cerniera e succhia la sua erezione dalle mutande, senza scoprirlo e appena morde la pelle al di sotto, è estasiato quando una macchia si viene a formare sui boxer.   
" Dean, ho bisogno di..- " mormora sulle sue labbra sporcandolo e mordendogli la lingua.   
Certe cose hanno il retrogusto della familiarità e Dean ne è estasiato.   
[   
](https://www.facebook.com/elena.scaletti)


	17. Born this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> RPS: Misha/Jensen. "MISHA, WHY?!" Alias, la volta che Misha si è travestito da Lady Gaga e ha iniziato a ballare/cantare Born This Way di Lady Gaga. (E Jared si rotola sul pavimento dalle risate un po' per Misha un po' per la faccia di Jensen.)

Sono tutti e tre nella stanza di Jensen ma lui riesce solo a guardare Misha che è stranamente vestito da Lady Gaga, con dei tacchi vertiginosi che hanno rischiato di fargli rompere la caviglia più di una volta.   
" Misha, perché? "   
" Lady Gaga è figa, Jens."   
" E tu ne sei travestito perché? "   
" Perché è divertente. Ho un vestito anche per te se vuoi. Un tutù magari? "   
Jensen fa finta di vomitare e si allontana, spaventato.    
_ " My mama told me when I was young _   
_ We are all born superstars _   
_ She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on _   
_ In the glass of her boudoir " _   
  
Le labbra di Misha sono in fuori e fa un balletto che Jensen non gli ha mai visto fare eppure si conoscono da sette anni, qualcuno penserebbe che le cose strambe dovrebbero essere finite.   
Fa una faccia shockata, si gira verso Jared alla ' E' serio, secondo te verrà sul set vestito cosi?' ma Jared è per terra, si tiene la pancia con quelle manone che si ritrova e sente di non riuscire a trattenere le lacrime, un po' per la faccia da pesce lesso di Jensen e un po' per Misha che con una gonna cortissima ripete qualche verso: _" I'm beautiful in my way'cause god makes no mistakes_   
_ I'm on the right track baby _   
_ I was born this way " _   
Misha sorride, salta sul letto e ammica in direzione di Jensen.   
" Niente più alcolici per te dopo le dieci, Mish. "  mormora, alzando un angolo delle labbra vedendo Misha che passa la sua parrucca platino a Jared per fargliela provare.   
Forse non dovrebbe bere nemmeno lui dopo le dieci.


	18. Don't you see what you do to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Wendy, run away with me, I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me?"   
> Peter Pan!AU

Dean rimbocca le coperte di Sam. I suoi genitori sono di sotto mentre discutono di questo e di quello e Dean prende aria alla finestra, provando il naturale desiderio di scappare.   
Un ombra compare alla sua finestra, la apre e si siede facendolo retrocedere fino al letto di Sammy. È buio nella stanza, l'unica cosa chiara sono gli occhi orrendamente blu di quel ragazzo seduto alla finestra, con una gamba a penzoloni.   
Lo sta fissando. I suoi occhi verdi illuminano l'oscurità in una muta domanda.    
"E tu chi diavolo sei? "   
L'altro, il ragazzo con un trench che lo fa sembrare inaspettatamente un adulto, torna a fissare la strada.   
"Tu mi conosci, Dean. "    
L'interessato soffoca un verso nella sua mano, guardando il letto di Sammy per un momento sperando di non averlo svegliato.   
"Non conosco nessuno che si imbuca nelle finestre altrui. "   
Il ragazzo sorride e scavalca la finestra.   
"Le finestre di notte sono tutte aperte cosi io posso entrare, Dean. "   
"Non so ancora come tu faccia a sapere il mio nome. "   
"Mi chiamano in molti modi. Pan, Peter Pan, ma tu puoi chiamarmi Castiel. "   
Quando Cas -il diminuitivo è senz'altro meglio di tutte quei nomi strambissimi - entra nella stanza e allunga una mano verso di lui, arretra scottato.   
"Vieni via con me, Dean. "   
"Questo è da..- "   
"Pazzi? Me ne rendo conto. "   
Dean guarda i suoi occhi, sono inaspettatamente liquidi e confortevoli. Sente le mani tremare un po' dall'impazienza. Non voleva forse una proposta del genere?   
"Non posso lasciare... Sam. "   
Cas si avvicina al letto del più piccolo, torna a guardare Dean e gli si avvicina, sconfinando nel suo spazio personale.   
"Possiamo portarlo. "   
"Odio volare, semmai te lo stessi chiedendo. "   
"Arriveremo prima che arrivi la paura. "   
Dean prende in braccio Sam e si lascia trasportare da Cas.   
Due dita toccano la sua fronte e si ritrova addormentato.   
_"Non vedi cosa mi hai fatto, Dean? "_ mormora al suo corpo addormentato, prima di lasciare qualche scintilla dorata e volare via, lasciando la finestra sempre aperta.


	19. The Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> AU: Castiel è un barista e Dean flirta spudoratamente con lui.

Dean passa da un po' di tempo tutte le sere al The Heaven. Era rilassante e sembra quasi dimenticarsi di ogni cosa e poi c'è quel tipo, quello che ha gli occhi blu e gli serve  _'Angel of the lord'_ , il nuovo alcolico di sua invenzione che va giù che è un piacere e Dean ci prova in maniera più o meno spudorata. Sam lo prende continuamente in giro, con tanto di giro di scommesse a riguardo.   
"Hey Cas, di turno anche questa sera. "   
Castiel Novak gli rimanda un sorriso gentile mentre pulisce il bicchiere.   
"Sono qui tutte le sere, Dean. Sai il mio programma. " mormora l'altro inclinando la testa di lato.   
"La tua famiglia odierà il tuo lavoro, amico. Dovresti prenderti qualche ferie. "   
_Abbocca abbocca abbocca_ , si ripete come un mantra dentro di sè.   
"Ho solo Jodie, ma non so se la mia gatta conti. "   
Ugh, felino. 'Dean, il suo culo vale qualche raffreddore'   
"Oh beh, io ho Sam che a volte sembra una sorta di animale da compagnia. "   
Cas ride, iniziando a preparare il suo alcolico e a mormorare tra i denti _'Povero Samuel'._   
"Dovrò portarlo una volta o l'altra, deve assaggiare i tuoi alcolici. " commenta Dean, sorridendo dolcemente all'interessato.   
"Sei il nostro miglior cliente, Dean."    
"Sono sicuro che lo dici a tutti quelli che passano di qua. "   
"Non ne passano poi molti, sai.. "   
Dean si da una finta sberla sulla fronte.   
"Sei senza speranza, Cas. Era una forma d'adulazione. "   
"Oh " rispose, inclinando la testa, le guance lievemente rosse.   
"Mi scuso. "   
Dean non sape dire perché voleva quella scopa su per il culo ma era chiaro che la voleva.   



	20. Another Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Sabriel, drabble angst su Sam ispirata a Another Love di Tom Odell.

Sam si guarda le mani e le allucinazioni sembrano ritornare. Non è passato molto tempo da quando erano sporche di sangue, da quando le succhiava preda di un'euforia bestiale.   
Sam si ricorda bene i volti e come si sentiva forte.   
I primi tempi bastava guardare Dean per capirlo, per sapere che niente di tutto quello che aveva fatto poteva essere dimenticato.   
Adesso, a distanza di tempo, solo le sue mani.   
Sente un fruscio di ali e dello zucchero stuzzicare il suo olfatto e sa che Gabriel è lì.   
" Un penny per i tuoi pensieri, Sammy. " sussurra sui suoi capelli prima di baciarli.   
Le labbra di Gabe sono morbide a contatto con i suoi capelli e chiude per un attimo gli occhi. Le mani stringono l'aria e le allucinazioni sembrano svanire sotto quel tocco gentile.   
Vorrebbe rispondere, Sam. Le parole vincono la maggior parte delle volte ma sa che se solo parlasse adesso, direbbe qualcosa di sbagliato.   
Guarda gli occhi dorati di Gabriel, la luce del sole li trasforma facendogli diventare vere e proprie stelle.   
Se Sam non fosse vittima delle allucinazioni, arrossirebbe.   
" Se continui a guardarmi cosi, potrei non rispondere di me, Sam. "    
Il sorriso di Gabriel aumenta fino ad occupare tutta la sua visuale.   
Sam si avvicina all'angelo dalle piume dorate e stringe tra le mani la sua maglietta. La sua è una presa ferrea, cosi forte che se Gabriel fosse umano sentirebbe dolore, puro e autentico dolore.   
_'Voglio piangere'_ una voce urla nella sua mente e stringe gli occhi poggiando il capo sotto alla gola di Gabe.   
"Non fare cosi, cucciolo. Fuori è una bella giornata. "   
" Gabe, odori di zucchero. "   
"Sei vicino ad un campo minato, Sammy. Se mi vuoi veramente, dovrai impegnarti. "   
Sam vede sangue ma le labbra di Gabriel sono morbide abbastanza per inseguire l'oscurità e liberarlo.


	21. He's lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> AU: Where dean loses his memory and cas takes as his job reintroducing dean to all the movies and music he loves and they sit together for hours on end just watching and listening to stuff and dean is completely submersed in all these new things, so he doesn’t even notice how cas is just watching his reactions or how he is just enjoying dean’s happiness

Castiel non dimenticherà mai il viso di Dean appena ha aperto gli occhi. Era confuso e a stento lo riconosceva.   
" Sei Castiel? "   
La voce di Dean non era mai sembrata cosi lontana, nemmeno nei momenti peggiori.   
" Sono Cas, Dean. "   
" Cas. E' un bel diminuitivo, amico. "   
Il sorriso di Cas è triste.   
Quando qualche settimana dopo l'hanno dimesso, ha guardato Sam accompagnarlo alla macchina con tristezza.   
Nothing Else Matters ha riempito l'abitacolo e l'anima confusa di Dean, ha raffreddato ogni cosa che Cas conosceva.   
" E' la tua canzone preferita, Cas? "   
Sam lo ha guardato scuotendo la testa e tutto in quell'attimo ha avuto senso.   
" No, Dean. Era la canzone preferita di qualcuno che conoscevo. Se n'è andato per un po' ma tornerà presto. "   
Dopo quel momento è stata una rincorsa. Rincorsa ai film, alle canzoni e ai gruppi, al rock e al metal, quello vero, come lo definiva prima, Dean.   
  
Cas osserva tutte le prime volte di Dean.   
Osserva come scopre il metal, di nuovo. Guarda come vede Star Trek per la prima volta con tutta quella meraviglia. Le grinze del volto si stringono e le lentiggini risplendono insieme al sorriso, quello è sempre lo stesso,quello rimane.   
Dean guarda tutto come la prima volta che l'ha scoperto, a detta di Sam.   
Castiel è felice di vedere le prime volte di Dean, guardarle ora che sono dallo stesso lato del mondo è diverso, suona migliore.   
Guarda le sue reazioni come se fosse un bambino che scopre il mondo per la prima volta.   
"Tu saresti Spock, Cas. " gli dice un giorno.   
Cas si ricorda bene la prima cosa che gli ha detto su quella saga, la prima volta. Assume un sapore diverso ora che la conosce ed è Dean ad assaggiarla.   
  
Dean non si accorge di come lo guarda, di come la sua felicità irradia il suo petto freddo. Non si accorge nemmeno quando l'abbraccia.   
" Certe cose non cambiano davvero, Dean. "   
Le lentiggini di Dean risplendono grazie alla luce della televisione.   
" Ci vediamo un'altra volta Star Trek? "   
" Accendi, Dean. "   
Il posto dove sedeva prima è ancora caldo e confortevole.   



End file.
